1. Field
The present invention relates to a multilayer optical information recording disk and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a technique for increase in capacity of an optical information recording disk, multi-layering of recording layers for recording information has been a focus of study. For example, Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for realizing multi-layering of recording layers, wherein a sheet having two recording layers and two intermediate layers is prepared and stamped into a disk shape, and thus-formed disk-like sheets are laminated on a substrate having a guide layer for track-following servo control, one on top of another.